Mobile devices are integral to the daily lives of most users. Mobile devices are used to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, and so forth. As a result, users of mobile devices expect a wireless telecommunication carrier to provide constant and reliable telecommunication and data communication services at all times.
The reliability of telecommunication and data communication services may be affected by multiple factors, such as geography and terrain, device features and capabilities, as well as network infrastructure and network coverage deployment. Thus, when customers experience service issues, the customers may initiate calls or chat sessions with a customer care department of the wireless telecommunication carrier. However, while the customer care department is committed to providing dedicated customer service, the performance of the customer care department may be occasionally hampered by infrastructural and logistical inefficiencies. For example, customer care teams may be based at different locations and work conflicting hours. Different customer service representatives may be trained on different policies and procedures. Further, some customer service representatives may lack the technical expertise or training to efficiently resolve the service issue for a customer, which may result in the customer being transferred to other customer service representatives. Such hurdles may leave a customer with the impression that the customer service representatives of the carrier are not dedicated to provide high quality customer service, and that customer care is an opaque bureaucratic process that frustrates as much as helps the customer.